Gymnastics
by MidnaKun
Summary: John is having a terrible day.


John was tired.

He had just woken up and was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereal. He was still in his pajamas, experiencing that time we've all had when we wkae up more tired than when we went to sleep.

John looked at the time. 6:00. Great.

John yawned, stretched, and finished off his cereal. He stood up from the table and went upstairs to get changed into his jogging suit.

You see, John had been telling himself recently that he needed to work out, to get some excercise. SO today was the very first day of his excercise routine. HE had heard that at the school in the mornings, there was free admission to the gym, where they had plenty of equipment for working out. John figured that he could get even more excercise by jogging the mile and a half to the gym.

HE pulled on his running shorts, dialed up his music, and set off.

The journey, though short, was something John thougt would take forever. By the time he reached the school, poor John was out of breath from all the running he did. But he took it as a sign of imnprovement, and opened the door.

The school seemed empty, and after John took a long drink from a nearby water fountain, he realized that he didn't know where to go. He wandered for a bit, until he heard noises from up ahead. He walked forward, turned left, and saw an open door with light coming out of it. _The gym,_ he thought, and walked forward and inside.

For some reason, the school gymnasium had been expanded practically a thousandfold; he could not see the end of it. It seemed to be gymnastics themed, with balance beams over here, and high bars over there, which was cool, except that this kind of gymnastics was not at all what John had wanted.

The first sign of trouble was that there were only two types of people. There were about 10,000 Samus's (Sami?), wearing nothing but leotards so skinny, he almost thought that they weren't wearing any clothing. The guys in this room also numbered at around 10,000, all different Daves from Homestuck. They were in the nude, and creating the high bars and balance beams that were scattered around the gym.

Yeah, you read that right.

The most important sign of trouble was that the "tools" of these Daves were humongous in proportion, almost 5 times the size they should be. And they were lined up, pink mushroom by pink mushroom, serving as every type of acrobatic instrument you could thing of.

They were high and low bars, as Samus's swung from rod to rod. However, this was always a challenge, because a Dave would get a little stimulated whenever Samus happened to swing on his "low bar" and cum would come out, making holding on a little trickier for Samus.

They were a balance beam, all lined up like little soldiers as Samus would cartwheel, somersault, and do handstands across them. Some Samus's were quite daring and acrobatic, so much so that they could use their jet pack a little bit in order to balance on the tip of their tongue, effectively cleaning up any liquid that was getting in the way of feats trying to be preformed.

They were vaults, as the Daves stood to arrange a square, Samus would get dash, cartwheel, land on them, grabs a few, and use them for momentum to launch her into the sky and towards the high bars. The 'mat' would always snap right back into place with some extra boing to it, making it easier for the next Samus to get that extra spring.

They were even playing sports with their poles, using them in every which way they could think of just to get the floor wet with that cum.

There was hockey on one side, with dicks as sticks (Hey, that rhymes!) and Samus in Morph Ball mode as the puck. Whenever she was hit, she came just a little, but after a while, when someone would finally score a goal, she would burst out, sending all of the cum she had held inside her ball everywhere, splattering all of the players and getting on the floor.

There was baseball, with Dave up to bat and Samus as the ball. When the ball came, most Daves flinched, for if you had a 200 pound suit coming at your sack at 90 mph, you'd try to get out of the way too. But those who could bare the pain were rewarded with an instant home run and a rush of semen everywhere because when Dave hit it, Samus's Power Suit would come off, so she would be standing there naked with the D in her face. And every time this happened, she would glance seductively at the Dave who had just hit her, bring the 'bat' up to her mouth, and stick her tongue into the opening at the end to root around and see if she could get anything to come out. Needless to say, she always could.

"What the hell..."

John was cumming too, and he wanted to stop so badly it hurt. But then, up to him walked two Samus's. Both were naked, and John suddenly felt an uncomfortable ripping sound in his pants. He looked down and saw that his penis was growing. It was a bulge on his jeans growing bigger and bigger. This wasn't because of an erection;he had had one all day and was kind of used to it by now. No, this was like a balloon expanding when you blow into it, and soon it had completely burst through his jeans. It was 10 times the size it was before, and now it was about as big as his leg. He had always wanted a big dick, but this was NOT what he had in mind.

He couldn't think about that at the moment right now, as the two Samus's were on top of it, straddling it like a horse and smacking its side as if they wanted it to take off. This stung, to John, but in a very sensual way, and it felt almost like bliss. They were slapping harder now, and he was losing his sense of reality. There were Daves on one side, Samus's on the other, everyone slapping his dick which had grown another 12 times the previous size and was still growing.

John suddenly felt a jolt as a soothing wetness filled his urethra. A Samus had crawled in and was cumming and licking all over. John moaned in ecstasy, and as Samus licked, he penis began to bulge even more.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of hot seed came bursting out of John's schlong, and Samus was swept out because of it. A pool had materialized in front of him, and his semen that had just been shot out filled the pool perfectly. Sami were now swimming and diving in, using Dave penises as diving boards and Dave's using Sami in Morph Ball form as a ball for water polo. Some Daves and Sami were even licking up the 'water' and spitting it in people faces, or loading some into water guns. IT wasn't long before a playful fight broke out, and everyone was cumming and squirting, and moaning contently. (Even John, although he couldn't move du to the curent size of his penis).

And now they were all rubbing themselves against him, with closed eyes, moaning and sighing contentedly. John could feel everything too, the soft firmness of Samus's breasts, the smooth feel of Dave's shaft, the feeling of cum dripping down the side, all multiplied ta thousandfold. He was going to pass out. He figured that he would stay here forever. Exercise? Not necessary. He would lye here like a beached whale, playing nude games and having his dick sucked all day long for the rest of his life.


End file.
